Bienvenidos al fin del mundo
by Bicho Raro
Summary: [AU] Tras muchos años sin saber nada de él, Sirius Black se presenta ante sus amigos para pedirles realizar una proeza. El Mapa del Merodeador. Una hazaña que no será del todo fácil cuando vean que al regresar a su pueblo de origen, Hogsmeade, todo parece que... ¿A cambiado? Basada en la película con el mismo nombre.
1. Prólogo: Sirius Orion Black

Ayer volví de viaje y en el autobús pusieron esta peli. Como era un largo viaje de seis, siete horas pues me puse a escribir un prólogo junto con varios capítulos, así como un resumen. El resultado es que hoy me ha apetecido subir ésto a modo de... Prueba.

Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo simplemente he hecho... "esto". La peli pertenece a Edgar Wright y su título original es The World's End. Os la recomiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>BIENVENIDOS AL FIN DEL MUNDO. <strong>

_Prólogo. Sirius Orion Black._

¿Sabéis ese tío que se pasa la vida yendo de fiesta en fiesta y buscando cualquier chica que le tenga la cama caliente, y ya que está, se la pasa buscando un sándwich de mermelada? Pues Sirius Orion Black se meaba en su boca y luego le invitaba a una birra que al final tenía que pagar el susodicho. Le llamaría "pringado" y saldría corriendo del bar.

Llevaba a otro nivel el término de "Juerga Legendaria", un nivel superior. Si se le compara con el primer hombre mencionado, este quedaría a la altura de un niño que se siente especial al beber en una copa de plástico una espumosa sin alcohol con sabor ácido que viene en una botella nombrada como champán, y que en el fondo no era nada más lejos que un refresco.

Con poco más de treinta y cinco años, treinta y seis en realidad, Sirius Black era un hombre que seguía respondiendo "eso es para manzanas" cuando eras un simple intrépido que le preguntaba cuándo iba a madurar.

El terror del instituto, de los profesores y de los mismos alumnos, si le caías mal, allá por los setenta, cuando era un estudiante que se pasaba con sus amigos los días en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, siendo regañado por haber cometido cualquier estupidez, que ellos solían denominar con la sutil palabra "travesura". Porque Sirius no estaba solo, ni mucho menos. Para aquella aventura que era ser los más gamberros del instituto, tenía un grupito de amigos con los que hacía el cafre por la ciudad, se bebía hasta los ceniceros y desafinaba en un viejo garaje como si se creyeran estrellas del rock.

El más alto y con el cabello negro, igual que su apellido, más largo que el resto de sus amigos. Tenía los ojos grises, y la fama de que era incapaz de percibir ciertos colores, como los perros, junto a la fama de tener pulgas, eso le había otorgado, haría muchos años, el apodo de Canuto. En su diccionario la palabra "trabajo duro" no existe y desde los dieciséis vive chupando del bote de sus padres, pese a que éstos le echaron de casa. Da igual. Sirius se las ha arreglado para encontrar siempre la manera de tomar dinero sin intención de devolverlo nunca, y sus padres hacen ojos ciegos a este hecho. Mientras no se le ocurra volver a aparecer por casa, el dinero se lo puede gastar en lo que le dé la gana. Su mayor especialidad, después de beber como un cosaco y quedarse, simplemente, achispado.

Insomne crónico desde nacimiento, una redundancia que en él viene a ser la mayor definición, que una noche, mientras veía una película porno que ponían en el canal gratuito, allá por el número cuarenta y tres, y teniendo más cerveza barata en vena que sangre, se le ocurrió la mayor estupidez que había tenido en los últimos veinte años. Realizar el Mapa del Merodeador. De nuevo. E ignorando la película porno, todo un logro en su persona, se puso en marcha para desarrollar aquella idea, tras beberse la última lata que quedaba en su casa.

Para saber lo que es el Mapa del Merodeador debemos de remontarnos a cuando Sirius y su panda de amigos tenían dieciochos y recién habían terminado el instituto, unos adolescentes que solo deseaban divertirse y que, en la mayoría del grupo, veían la universidad como algo bastante lejano.

El verano en el que cambiaría la vida para esos chiquillos una vez que el mismo Sirius Black, con muchas arrugas menos, confeccionó aquel dichoso mapa y le puso el nombre que por aquel tenían. Los Merodeadores. El "Mapa, con Mayúscula", como siempre solía denominarle "para abreviar", no era más que un mapa del pueblo en el que vivían por aquel entonces, Hogsmeade, con todos los bares señalados, trece en total. La meta era sencilla. Tomarse una bebida alcohólica en todos ellos y vivir para sufrir la resaca al día siguiente. Importante esa última parte del plan. La cosa no fue del todo bien y tras pasar por nueve bares y un incidente, Sirius desaparición de Hogsmeade, y de la Tierra en general, y nadie más supo de él.

Hasta que con treinta y cinco años y medio, como siempre solía decir cuando le preguntaban su edad, decidió demostrarle al mundo que no había muerto y que deseaba beberse hasta el agua de los pantanos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Peter Pettigrew

Primer capítulo de ésto, se llame cómo se llame... Aprovecho para decir que haré los días de subida los sábados, que es cuando creo que voy a tener más tiempo...

Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo simplemente he hecho... "esto". La peli pertenece a Edgar Wright y su título original es The World's End. Os la recomiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>BIENVENIDOS AL FIN DEL MUNDO.<strong>

_Capítulo 1º: Peter Pettigrew._

Cuando se levantó aquella mañana y se puso las zapatillas de estar por casa en los pies equivocados, Peter Pettigrew pensó que no ese no iba a ser su día. Cuando se le quemaron las tostadas, y le echó sal al café, por equivocación, por supuesto, siguió pensando lo mismo, aun con más fuerza. Que se le estropeara el coche a medio camino hacia el trabajo, haciendo que llegara tarde, aun cuando hacía menos de una semana que lo había llevado a revisión, no ayudó a que cambiara de opinión. Hacía años que no tenía un día tal malo como aquel. Sin embargo todo parecieron nimiedades comparado con el hecho de que Sirius Orion Black, su viejo amigo, el famoso Sirius, el chucho, el pulgoso, el llamado Canuto, estaba sentado en su silla de Director de Recursos Humanos que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir.

El primer pensamiento que se le cruzó a Peter por la cabeza al ver al moreno dando vueltas en la silla de cuero negro, fue si Sirius sabía el significado de "Recursos Humanos", más allá de "Claro, son como la gasolina o esa nueva energía que han creado... La Elolica esa". Después el cómo habría podido entrar Sirius en aquel sitio, sin que nadie se lo hubiera impedido. Luego recordó con quien trataba y entonces todo se hizo más lógico. Nada era capaz de detener a Sirius Black. Ni siquiera una secretaria mal humorada quien pedía identificación a todos los osados que ponían un pie en ese edificio. Posiblemente el hombre habría tenido que utilizar sus famosos encantos que deslumbraban a las féminas cuando iban al instituto y que todavía parecía que seguía haciéndolo. Maldito Canuto y su don para las mujeres. Él en todos esos años que habían pasado desde que terminara sus estudios, pocas veces había disfrutado de mujer, y menos de novia fija.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?—Ni un saludo, ni un "cuánto tiempo", ni nada. Con documentos que le habían dado en el ascensor, Peter Pettigrew iba directo al grano. Algo que había aprendido tras muchos años trabajando. La gente normal prefiere ir al grano.

—Hey, Colagusano. Vaya chollo te has montado, ¿eh?—La gente normal. Sirius prefiere marear la perdiz del mismo modo que se mareaba a sí mismo, porque para más molestia, Canuto giró y giró en el sillón de cuero negro de Peter.

* * *

><p>Peter tenía catorce años cuando tuvo la desgracia o la desdicha de conocer a Sirius. Entrada la adolescencia, Sirius era para Peter lo más parecido a un mentor para un discípulo. Por aquel entonces, el chiquillo era un joven rollizo, de pelo paja y ojos pequeños de color azules. El acne no le había dado tregua desde los trece. Mientras que el otro muchacho era alto, esbelto y lucía una melena que, por el simple hecho de que su madre prohibía, a él le parecía fascinante.<p>

Con Sirius, Peter aprendió a desmadrarse, a echar a correr, no porque alguien le persiguiera, sino porque el susodicho había tocado el timbre de una casa cualquiera, elegida al azar porque ahí vivía alguien non grato para el moreno, y, por supuesto no tenían que ser pillados. Se tomó su primera copa y descubrió qué era el porno, ambas cosas en el mismo día. Con Sirius se había emborrachado por primera vez y había perdido la virginidad... No de manera literal, por supuesto que no. Sirius le había pasado una mano por los hombros, había señalado a una chica que aquella noche compartía local con ellos y le había dicho "esa será para ti, Colagusano". Y lo había sido.

También había sido Black quien le había otorgado aquel apodo, Colagusano, una noche en la que sin saber cómo, habían acabado hablando de "la polla, Peter, se dice polla. Pene solo lo dicen las chicas y Lupin" y a él le encasquetaron el San Benito de que la tenía como un gusano. Ese mismo verano se había descubierto que no, pero el mote ya estaba puesto. Y los motes no se cambiaban a la ligera.

Años después, y tras la juerga del siglo, ese idiota había desaparecido dejando tras de sí mucha confusión. El rumor de que le habían visto saltar por un acantilado, totalmente borracho, y que su cuerpo había golpeado las rocas que golpeaba el mar corrió por todo el pueblo. Peter se había enmendado. Dejó los malos hábitos, y empezó a tomarse en serio los estudios, cuando sus padres ya le habían dado por perdido. Los años de universidad le habían sido favorables y tras muchos esfuerzos había conseguido un buen trabajo. Había acabado perdiendo el contacto con el resto de Merodeadores, quizás alguna llamada ocasional, de vez en cuando, pero no podía recordar exactamente cuando había sido la última vez que les había visto. Y ahora, tras tantos años viviendo una vida tranquila y pacífica, una vida con la que estaba a gusto, se encontraba cara a cara con el capullo de Sirius Black y su sonrisa de perro que acaba de destrozar unos zapatos nuevos y no desea que nadie se enfade con él. Porque Sirius, por muchos años que pasasen siempre iba a ser un capullo integral.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sirius?— Vuelve a preguntar Peter mientras cierra la puerta y se sienta en una de las sillas que estaban al otro lado de la mesa, no era tan ostentosa como la que ocupaba el moreno, pero él tampoco había sido tan ostentoso como él, así que era lógico que ese fuera su puesto, ¿no?

Tras dar un par de vueltas más, el moreno se queda mirando fijamente a su viejo amigo. Balanceándose. Sirius Black no se sienta en las sillas. Se desparrama, se tira en la silla, se tumbaría si pudiera, y aun así tiene una personalidad que hace que te sientas como si te estuviera mirando desde arriba. Él dice que es cosa de los Black. Peter, que ha conocido a sus padres, puede afirmarlo.

—Has adelgazado, Colagusano. —Comenta. Como sino hiciera casi veinte años que no le ve.

Peter alza una ceja. El otro le imita casi al instante. No sabe cuánto tiempo han estado parados mirándose de esa forma, pero puede imaginar, por la sonrisilla que se le vislumbra al moreno, que bastante. Sabe, perfectamente, que no ha adelgazado. Pero no le dice nada, porque posiblemente Sirius ni siquiera se acuerda de esa época pasada, puesto que ya, desde entonces, tenía pensado que esos años se quedaran en su memoria envueltos en una nube producto de los cigarros.

— ¿Qué tal estos últimos años?—Sirius juguetea con los diferentes objetos que decoran su despacho, ignorando su pregunta. Coge la caja en la que tiene clips y la mueve, haciendo sonar su interior. Quita los bolígrafos de su cubículo y le desordena un trabajo por el que estuvo casi en vela dos noches. Cada vez que Sirius aparece, todo se revoluciona. Todo lo revoluciona —No hace falta que respondas, se ve que aburridos... —Pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a girar sobre el eje de la silla. Le queda demasiado bien el papel de villano loco. — ¿Adivina qué día es hoy?—Igual que antes, no permitió que Peter respondiera. Deteniendo la silla y sujetándose a la mesa con ambas manos, se incorporó de manera enérgica. —Hoy cambia tu suerte.

— ¿Y eso?—El otro se puso derecho, sorprendido de la actitud del moreno. Por un momento la escena parecía sacada de haría unos años, unos bastantes años, cuando a Sirius se le ocurría cualquier cosa, y él era el único curioso e intrépido como para preguntar de qué se trataba, aunque sabía que acabaría siguiéndole, en lugar de aceptar sin más o directamente pensar que era una locura, sin tan siquiera preguntar los pormenores.

— ¡Vamos a recorrer el Mapa de los Merodeadores!—Las manos de Sirius se abrieron como si estuviera hablando de la idea del siglo, mientras que su mirada estaba mucho más allá de las macetas que adornaban el despacho del hombre. Quizás en un evento idílico muy lejos de lo que de verdad iba a suceder en el supuesto caso de que fuera.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Joder, Peter, ¿ya se te ha olvidado? ¡El Mapa de los Merodeadores! Un sitio, Hogsmeade. Cuatro personas, nosotros. Trece garitos, bebiendo en todos ellos. Como en los viejos tiempos. —Salió de detrás de la mesa y comenzó a pasearse por el despacho, gesticulando con las manos. El cabello, que parecía haberse quedado estancado en el tiempo se movía de un lado a otro. —¿No te parece emocionante? Solo que esta vez logramos realizarlo y no nos quedaremos a medio camino.

Todavía sentado, y alucinado por encontrarse con tal personaje y aun más por saber que a Sirius no le importaba en absoluto como le había ido la vida, sino simplemente terminar ese Mapa que casi les costaba la vida cuando tenían dieciocho años, no supo decir otra cosa que:

—¿Los cuatro? ¿James también viene?

—Por supuesto. —Como si fuera una obviedad, Canuto se volvió hacia Colagusano. —Esto tenemos que hacerlo los cuatro. Sino no tiene gracia.

Parpadeó suavemente, viendo como el fantasma del pasado se alejaba hacia la puerta.

—No lo olvides, Colagusano. Quedamos el viernes a las tres de la tarde frente a la Estación de King's Cross. ¡Los Merodeadores volvemos a la acción! —Chilló saliendo del despacho haciendo que todos los trabajadores que se encontraban en aquel momento allí, se fijaran en él y en Peter que se había levantado del asiento queriendo decirle que no, pero sin ser capaz de hacerlo. Como en los viejos tiempos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Remus John Lupin

_**Nueva sábado y nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo simplemente he hecho... "esto". La peli pertenece a Edgar Wright y su título original es The World's End. Os la recomiendo.**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2º: Remus John Lupin<em>

Aquel día, Remus John Lupin, decidió no tomarse su típico café de la sala de profesores cuando pasó por ella para dejar sus cosas en el taquillero. Era el segundo que se tomaba en el día, cuando lo hacía, puesto que el primero era con el desayuno, mientras leía el periódico. De haberlo cogido, se lo habría llevado a la clase en la que aquel día impartía la materia de Filosofía, y se lo habría tirado en la cabeza al capullo que se encontraba dormido en uno de los pupitres delanteros, delante de su mesa. Despues de tantos años, lo que Remus menos esperaba era encontrarse a Sirius Black sentado en un pupitre. El que estuviera durmiendo era lo de menos. Ya lo hacía cuando tenía quince años.

En lugar de eso, el profesor de instituto golpeó con los libros que llevaba en los brazos la mesa que ocupaba, haciendo que se levantara de manera rápida y mirara hacia todos los lados, el otro podía intuir que en aquellos momentos no debería ni saber ni dónde estaba, seguro que se había pasado la noche bebiendo. Cuando por fin miró hacia el origen de aquel molesto ruido, Remus habló.

—No voy a permitir que nadie se quede dormido en mis clases. Y menos cuando aun no he ni empezado.

—Bueno... Las viejas costumbres no se pierden, ¿eh, Lunático?

* * *

><p>Remus era quien no tenía que estar en aquel grupo. Quien tenía un buen futuro por delante, si lo sabía aprovechar bien. El estudioso, el ojo derecho de todo profesor. Si Remus decía que cierto profesor no había mandado deberes, este profesor le creía, porque era Remus, el niño bueno. Sin embargo tuvo la desgracia de caerle bien a Sirius, de tener un algo, quizás el manejo del tono mordaz o que era alguien que no besaba el suelo que pisaba, cualquier cosa, que hizo pensar a Sirius que le necesitaban para el grupo. Y Remus acabó cayendo.<p>

Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero diferente. Los profesores seguían confiando en él, seguía llevando sus estudios y deberes al día y era el mismo chico bueno que había sido. El perfecto Lupin. Pero cuando solo estaban los cuatro, los Merodeadores, Remus bebía cerveza desde la botella mientras sujetaba un cigarro en sus largos dedos de pianista.

Larguirucho y delgaducho, de cabello castaño, y ojos color miel, a Remus se le asignó el nombre de Lunático cierta noche de fiesta que acabó con tal cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo, que se puso a aullarle a la Luna. Claramente, a día de hoy, Remus niega que tal cosa pasase, él tiene mucha más clase como para verse en medio tal situación, además de que lo recordaría perfectamente, sin embargo, allí estaba el mote, como para decir que "alguien ahí miente".

El día que Sirius desapareció de la faz de la Tierra, fue el día en el que Remus decidió ser profesor de instituto, para evitar que se formaran nuevos Sirius Black que pudieran perjudicar a nuevos Remus Lupin u otros chicos como nuevos Peter Pettigrew. Con uno, el mundo ya había tenido suficiente... Y las destilerías de alcohol también.

Y sin embargo, allí lo tenía. En frente. Con el mismo cabello que en los años setenta, que hacía que pareciera que no había cambiado nada en años. Parecía que Sirius había salido de una foto del pasado para torturarle como lo hacía mientras estaba en vida. Un fantasma.

—¿Tú no estabas muerto?—Sí, posiblemente no era adecuado utilizar aquella pregunta con alguien que hacía años que no veías, pero cuando ese alguien era Sirius Black, las respuestas incorrectas, parecen ser la más favorables.

—Que aburrido sería tu vida de estar yo muerto. —Apoyo la barbilla encima de la mesa y habló como pudo tras lanzar un audible bostezo que se pareció más a un animal salvaje que a un ser humano. En Sirius, la línea que delimitaba lo humano de lo animal estaba bastante borrada. —Que sepas, Lunático, que hace años que no madrugo. ¡Y lo he hecho por ti!

Como si en lugar de tener a su viejo amigo, tuviera a uno de esos alumnos que suelen venir después de clase a oír un sermón del profesor Lupin, Remus se sentó en su mesa y con los brazos cruzados mirando al moreno con una ceja alzada.

—Primero me entero que no has muerto, y luego que has madrugado. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Que te has desparasitado?

—Pides milagros, Lunático. Eso nunca. —Y ahí estaba la famosa sonrisa perruna de Sirius.

¿Cómo un humano puede sonreír como un perro? Si Black hubiera estado presente en la vida de Remus durante la época universitaria, posiblemente éste hubiera escrito su tesis sobre eso.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? —Se cruzó de pierna, apoyando sus manos encima de la rodilla superior. —No es que no me alegre verte, es que tengo que dar clase dentro de diez minutos y no me gusta empezar tarde.

Y porque si el moreno aparecía una buena mañana en su clase tras años sin saber nada de él, y con indicios de no haber dormido… En fin, aquello olía a problemas que echaba para atrás y le daban ganas de llamar a la policía, a los bomberos y hasta al ejército. En frente, Sirius entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en el hombre de cabello castaño.

—Deberías de hacerte mirar esa obsesión por la puntualidad, no es sana ni para ti, ni para tus alumnos. —La mirada irónica que Remus le dedicó, le hizo seguir hablando. —Te lo digo totalmente en serio. —Y Remus lanzó un suspiro de exasperación. —Pero bueno… Como quieras, ¿quién soy yo para decirte qué tienes que hacer?

—Al grano de una vez, Sirius.

—Está bien, está bien… Vamos a volver a recorrer el Mapa del Merodeador. Los cuatro terminaremos lo que empezamos hace años en Hogsmeade.

No sabía que le parecía más locura. Eso de que "terminaremos lo que empezamos" o ese "los cuatro". Porque hacía años que los cuatro no estaban juntos. Que cuatro pronto pasó a tres y aun más pronto a uno.

—¿James viene?—Su pregunta sonó escéptica, muy escéptica.

—Por supuesto. —El tono tan seguro de Sirius hizo dudar al hombre aun más de lo que lo había estado una sola frase antes.

—¿James Charlus Potter?—Quería asegurarse. Quería asegurarse bien.

—Sí, sí. James Charlus Potter. Cornamenta. Jimmy. El que era incapaz de hacerlo en silencio por las noches. - Y antes de que Remus pudiera seguir dudando de la palabra de su viejo amigo, Sirius se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra. —Así que nos vemos el viernes a las tres de la tarde en King' Cross.

—El viernes tengo que dar clase. —Comentó, aunque no sonaba como excusa. Por una vez se podía decir que le hubiera gustado saber qué cosa tenía planeada Sirius Black con esa… Reunión de viejos Merodeadores, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Ya, pero sales a las doce. Te da tiempo de sobra llegar. —Comentó saliendo del aula para toparse con algunos de los alumnos de Remus, que estaban esperando para entrar en la clase. —No le deis mucha guerra al profesor Lupin. Aunque no lo parezca, en su interior se haya un fiero lobo.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, Remus vio, sin moverse del sitio, como Sirius desaparecía por el pasillo que llevaba a las únicas escaleras de aquella planta.


End file.
